The Pink Dress
by Elvenwolf
Summary: Just about a pink dress and the LEP. Need I say more?
1. Default Chapter

Hey all,   
First of course I do not own Holly Short. Or any other chracter I may use. They are Eion Cofier's and I respect that.   
Second any spelling mistakes are articstic marks and I do regret making them.   
  
Just because I know he will reveiw, thanks to lyle Mcfarland for his reveiw what ever he may say.   
  
Anyways enough of that.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Holly slipped on the silver hoop. There. That should do it.   
Holly grabbed her purse, and glared at it. Evil thing.   
Holly walked out into the street. It might have been better to grab a ride but walking would be just as good.   
  
Holly walked into the old building now decorated with streamers and banners.   
A security gaurd stepped towards her.   
"Are you a member of the LEP? Oh, wait you must be a wife of one of the officers."   
"I am not! Captain Holly Short." Holly brought out her id and almost smashed it into his smarmy face.   
"Sorry, Captain. Go ahead."   
Holly considered insulting him but decided against it.   
"Holly! Is that you?" A familair whinny rang out.   
"Yes Foaly. Why is this such a big shock. It's only a skirt."   
"You own a skirt?"   
"Ha ha very funny Foaly. Go remind Root about the budget cuts for you."   
Foaly wasn't about to be put down.   
"What ever Holly. Just wait till they all see you in a skirt. They'll be worse."   
"Yes I know. So you could be a bit more supportive. What's wrong with a little feminism?"   
"Holly, what do you do when you see pink?"   
"Pink what?"   
"Clothes. Remember the dress your aunt sent you?"   
"Yes." Holly shuddered. Holly didn't mind dresses though she prefered not to wear them. And she really didn't care much for pink but that dress was so horrible. A bright neon pink with a bunch of frills. She gave it to Foaly who hadn't decided who to mail it to.   
"So who are you mailing it to?"   
"It's a secret." Fosly grinned.   
Holly gave him a small smile and waited for the "boys" to show up.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Okay, short yes. And boring.   
But it'll get better. Alot better.   
  
Till the snow is pink and snakes fly,   
Elvenwolf 


	2. Laughter

Hey all,   
I do not own Holly Short. Or any other character I may use. They are Eion Cofier's and I respect that.   
I was surprised to get so many reviews but I'll answer them! I didn't know this story would be liked so I'm sorry it hasn't been updated sooner.   
  
lyle Mcfarland : Stop using the review button to tell me to phone you. They invented something called e-mail. Electronic mail. One day I may let you watch me use it.   
(With all due respects to lyle. He knows how to ruin a review)   
DaydreamQueenMisha : Thanks. I went with a skirt because I didn't want to over do it and put in a dress. Besides there already is a dress. (evil grin)   
some-random-person-who-read-this-and liked-it : Thanks alot!   
lilykt : Thanks for the review!   
Maiden Gensis : All right . There's no snow here and its too northern for snakes but I'll believe you.   
Princess of Paradox : She's at the LEP ball. Or are you talking about the dress?   
Holly Rox : You'd better update yours!   
Beastfire : Holly may be wearing a skirt but in some stories she's wearing a dress. If a skirt is crazy, what's a dress?   
Nae'blis : Yes. Maybe later. But she can't lose her job. That would ruin the fun!   
(BTW : NOT against Holly wearing dresses, just saying)   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Holly didn't have to wait long. Soon a crowd of LEP officers showed up.   
Trouble walked over to Holly, hiding a grin.   
"Nice skirt Holly."   
"Ya, sure what ever Trouble. Do me a favor and....."   
Holly didn't have time to finish her sentence.   
"Hey Trouble. Who's the pretty girl beside you? Surely not your date?"   
"She's a cute one, Trouble. Where did you meet her?"   
"Probably on one of his shifts being the hero Retrieval officer at the crime scene."   
"You're a lucky guy Trouble."   
"Wait. Isn't that Holly?"   
"How did you get her as a date? Arrest her?"   
A mountain of laughter exploded up from the officers. Even their dates were snickering.   
Holly scowled. "Thanks Trouble."   
Trouble was hiding a smirk. Holly sighed. "Oh great. so you planned this. Excellent. Nice juvenile prank."   
Root had seen the laughter and came over. "All right. Enough of this what's so funny?"   
"Trouble's date, sir!" A voice came from the crowd.   
Root looked over to Holly. She looked expectantly at him, hoping for once he would stop the situation.   
"Very nice to meet you. I'm Commander Root of Recon and you are?"   
Holly wanted to punch him. She spat out her words. "Captain Holly Short of Recon, sir."   
Root's look of surprise was a facial look she had never seen before. The crowd laughed again and a few took photos.   
"Thank you sir. May I go now sir?"   
Root had no answer. Holly took it as a yes.   
She left the group and wandered over to Foaly.   
"Well Holly, you're certainly well known now."   
"Great. Just great."   
Foaly had a plan forming in his mind now.   
"Tomorrow on your lunch break, meet me in the Ops booth."   
"Fine."   
  
Holly ended up being one of the last ones to leave the ball. She refused to leave and be laughed at again.   
As she opened her apartment door, she sighed. Tomorrow would not be a pleasant day at work. Then she smiled. When was work pleasant?   
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
Holly made her way to the Ops booth. She pushed through the doors.   
"Hey Foaly. So what do you want to show me?"   
"No food or drinks in the Ops booth, Holly."   
"Come on. Its my lunch." Holly said holding up the nettle smoothie.   
"Nope. Finish it outside."   
"Oh and what about your coffee?" Holy asked pointing to a coffee cup resting on one of the monitors.   
"Not mine. Root's."   
"What? Your technology isn't spill proof. Shame. What if I accidentally spilled this how much work would it ruin?"   
"There better be no spills, Holly."   
Holy ignored him and began slurping the smoothie.   
"Fine. You can have that in here, if you don't spill it and stop making that noise."   
Holly stopped and smiled. She collapsed into a chair.   
"So why did you want me here?"   
"Shhh."   
Foaly blacked out the Ops booth and closed the doors locking them in.   
"Watch the monitors."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Okay. Not much of a suspense thingy but it is another chapter.   
Hoping for more reviews!   
Till I find the cause of evil.... I think its learning, no some color. Any ways till I find it,   
Elvenwolf 


	3. Mail! Package?

Hey all,   
I do not own Holly Short. Or any other character I may use. They are Eion Cofier's and I respect that.   
  
Wow! Reviews! Sorry aboutt he late update. I had to tinhk of what exactly I was going to write.   
lyle Mcfarland : I refuse to phone you. Beside you're in America! Hahahaha! I;m cheap. I don't pay phone bills.   
Maiden Genisis : Hardwood flooring? Really. I know you can scuff it up and all, but I think its nice. Evil. Hmmm.   
cocoaducks : Thanks!   
MiZtreSZ of MaSterMiNDz : Ya, I know. I liked that part alot.   
christine : Nope. I don't like Holly and Artemis pairings. I think they're pointless. At the end of the third book, she doens't love him. She'll just miss him as a friend.   
dadsnavygirl831 : Okay. You can read this chapter now! Yay moniters.   
Caffeine Free Diet Coke : I like Coke! Thanks!   
Laughing Dragoness : Thanks!   
Holly Rox : Sorry I left you hanging for so long. I update, you update!   
Hollyshort'sfav : okay. Must obey oders. I guess.   
  
Thanks to all!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Root strode down the LEP hallway to the break room. It was lunch time and he was hoping to get some good coffee.   
Root walked in and grimaced at the large noisy crowd of the Retreival.   
"Commander Root!"   
The commander turned to see a young cadet coming towards him with a package.   
"Yes?"   
"This is for you, sir!" The cadet handed over the box.   
The crowd went quiet and watched Root. The cadet disappeared.   
  
Holly safe in the Ops booth was confused. "You wanted me to watch Root get a package?"   
"Not just any package, Holly. Just keep watching."   
  
Root opened the box and dropped it. Holly's pink dress stared out back at him. In its horrible frills and neon pinkness.   
One officer came over and started to howl with laughter. He took it out of the box and it was tossed around until it was hung on the wall. The group howled with laughter. Rot stood there staring at what was even more scary. Wirrten on the bottom of the box was....   
  
_ With love from Trouble _   
One officer came over and yelled it out to the crowd. They screamed with laughter. Root stood there stock still. Trouble who was in the middle of the crowd was frozen. They looked up at each other and both looked away in disgust. The crowd laughed even harder, their sides about to split.   
  
Holly and Foaly were laughing like crazy. Holly had tears in her eyes.   
Foaly, you are a true genuis."   
  
Root was steamed. He had stormed from the break room, and they were still laughing despite his yells at them to shut up. He slammed the door to his office and stayed there ignoring everyone.   
  
Trouble also hid in his cubicle. It didn't work very well for he had no door. Trouble sighed and let his head fall into his hands.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
okay.. That was weird.   
Till I invent.. Look to your right!   
Elvenwolf, master of distraction! 


	4. Engagement?

Hey all,  
I do not own Holly Short. Or any other character I may use. They are Eion Cofier's and I respect that.  
  
lyle Mcfarland : Do me a favour.... Stay away from me..  
  
Maiden Genisis : Inventing yay!  
dadsnavygirl831 : Thanks. I know. Root is always amusing.  
cocoaducks :Face it. I'm weird!  
artemisthehunter123 : Funny yes and weird.. I get, I'm weird! But aren't most funny stories weird in their own way?  
who cares : I like the name! Thanks!  
Trent Glitter : Thanks!  
cookie monster :Root's feelings. Got it!  
slime frog : thanks!  
  
Okay. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. If any of you know what I.B. is, you should understand. i never knew people would like this story.. Weird huh?  
  
--------#######$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Trouble knocked on Root's door. "Commander?! I have an idea!"  
"Get in here captain!"  
Trouble came in and shut the door behind him. "I don't know who did this but I have an idea about who to send this dress to. Technically it's yours now, so you can do what ever you want with it."  
"Keep going."  
So, we should.."  
Trouble finished his plan. Root nodded.  
  
Holly was hanging out in the breakroom. She was talking to Lili Frond, who was annoying her about Trouble.  
"I mean he's so cute! I don't know how to get him to ask me out!"  
"How about you pretend to commit suicide and then he might go out with you in sympathy?"  
"Really? Thanks Holly. I'll try that!"  
Holly rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"I have a package here for Lili Frond!"  
  
A cadet appeared. Holly stared at it. A shiny purple box, the same size as a ring box.  
The crowd for the break room, watched as Lili opened it.  
"An engagement ring!" She shrieked. "But it doesn't say from who."  
Holly took the box. "There's a note to go to the training areana as soon as you recieve this."  
"It must be from Trouble!"  
Holly glanced at the ring Lili was showing off proudly. It was fake as those rings you get from the dentist. Foaly wouldn't have done this, Root might suspect him.  
Root appeared. "Well, I suppose we should all go down to the training areana."  
The whole group marched down there, Lili in front of the pack.  
  
Trouble was there, standing beside Chix who was holding half dead flowers.  
"I can't believe you did this for me man!"  
"Don't thank me. It must have been the girl who likes you."  
Trouble vanished as the huge crowd appeared. He melted into the crowd and went beside Holly.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Having fun!"  
Holly smiled at him, then turned to watch Lili freak out. "Ity's you! You gave me this ring?"  
Chix took his chance. "Yes, I did. I'm so happy you're marrying me!"  
"I'm not marrying you!"  
"You put on the ring!"  
"Well, I'm taking it off!" As Lili struggled tog et the ring off, a mail elf appeared. "Got a package for Chix Verbil, Chix Verbil down here?"  
Chix ignored Lili and rushed up to get the box. He came back down, looking exciteded.  
The crowd knew what was happening. They anticipated it, suppressing their hunger. Holly nudged trouble.  
"That's what you two did?"  
Trouble nodded as Chix ripped open the box. The pink dress was there. the dress sitl amusing wans't as great as what Chix read out from the bottom of the box.  
_ Dear Chixy,  
Wear this tonite, I'll be waiting.  
  
Love,  
  
Lili _  
  
The crowd started up into huge laughter. Chix was stunned, Lili wrenched the ring off threw it at Chix and ran upstairs.  
Root and Trouble exchanged high fives and chose that moment to disappear. Holly decided it was best to finish that paperwork she had ignored for the past two weeks.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yah, that's just me,  
Again sorry for such a long wait,  
Elvenwolf 


End file.
